Fanstastic!
by YukoCheryl
Summary: Sasuke sadar bahwa selama ini orang yang mengerti tentang dirinya bukanlah para fangirlnya, tetapi seseorang yang justru tidak mengidolakannya./"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."/"Tidak, kau tidak mencintaiku!"/Warning inside!/DLDR!/RnR?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanstastic!**

 **Uchiha Yuko**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: CRACK PAIR, ooc, AU, typo, EYD kacau, Alur ngebut**

 **Genre: Family, Romance**

 **Pair: SasuHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
(apa tulisan ini masih kurang jelas?) **

**.**

 **.**

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke! I love you!"

Seorang siswa berambut _dark blue_ berjalan dengan malasnya menuju kelas, siswa kelas 12 ini menggendong tasnya di sebelah pundak. Terngiang di telinganya para gadis-gadis sedang meneriaki namanya, ia pun memutar bola mata oniksnya.

Bosan? Tentu saja, setiap hari para gadis itu meneriaki namanya di segala tempat dan di segala waktu. Apakah mereka tidak ada pekerjaan lain?

Anak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini menuntut ilmu di sekolah elit, yaitu Konoha High school. Sekolah yang mungkin hanya ditempati oleh anak-anak orang kaya seperti dirinya, yang orang tuanya sendiri pun adalah seorang pengusaha.

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha ini memang dikaruniai wajah bak pangeran oleh tuhan, mempunyai kecerdasan luar biasa yang di atas rata-rata membuatnya idola semua siswi di sekolahnya. Namun sungguh sebanyak apapun _fan girl_ yang ia miliki, setahu apapun _fan girl_ tentang dirinya. Mereka tak akan pernah tahu kehidupan sesungguhnya yang ia miliki.

Sekarang seluruh siswa KHS sedang memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Jadi ini adalah hari pertama mereka. tentunya di tahun ajaran baru ada kelas baru, dan teman baru.

"Yes, aku sekelas dengan Sasuke- _kun_!" teriak Sakura bahagia setelah melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Apa hebatnya sih anak yang anti social itu?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya kesal dengan omongan temannya yang anehnya fans gila dari Sasuke.

"Hei, setidaknya dia itu jauh lebih pintar dari pada kau bodoh." Kepala blonde miliknya pun jadi sasaran amarah Sakura, berani-beraninya menghina bintang kelas.

Sasuke pun telah sampai di depan kelasnya setelah selamat dari kejaran fansnya yang gila itu, Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari depan kelas pun matanya langsung berbinar.

"Ah, itu dia datang!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mengejar Sasuke, sementara Naruto yang masih kesakitan ditinggal begitu saja.

Sasuke masuk ke kelas dengan sambutan yang tak kalah meriahnya dari yang tadi. Sasuke kini bersiap untuk memilih duduk di mana pun yang ia suka, karena setiap orang di dalam kelas menawari ia untuk duduk di sebelah mereka.

Dengan kecepatan angin Sakura mengejar Sasuke dan langsung menyapanya, Sakura berencana mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_!" sapa Sakura dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Sasuke tidak membalas, hanya diam menatap Sakura. Sasuke manaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung karena jalannya merasa terhalangi oleh Sakura.

"Apakah kau mau duduk di sebelahku? Lihatlah kursi yang kosong tinggal di belakang."

Sasuke menengok ke arah kursi kosong yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura, letaknya di belakang. Sasuke pun tampak berpikir, jika ia duduk di belakang mungkin saja ia tidak dapat menerima pelajaran dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut pirang menaruh tasnya dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi sebelah Sakura yang tadinya ia tawari kepada Sasuke.

"Na-naruto! Apa-apaan sih!" Sakura pun kaget sekaligus kesal melihat Naruto duduk dengan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Siapa cepat, dia dapat. Maaf Teme kursi ini telah di tempati, jadi kau hush-hush sana pergi!" usir Naruto seenaknya, seketika muncul perempatan di kepala Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Naruto. Ia menaruh tasnya di kursi paling belakang di sana, sendirian. Seketika semua siswi di kelas 12I kecewa dan kesal.

"NARUTOO!" Teriak Sakura kesal, sehingga suaranya memenuhi seluruh kelas.

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi, semua siswa di luar kelas berhamburan masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Hari pertama biasanya bukanlah hari efektif untuk belajar, hanya pengenalan seluruh teman dan wali kelas baru.

Tidak seperti kelas lainnya, kelas 12I wali kelasnya belum datang juga. Tentunya kelas menjadi bebas dan berisik, hal ini membuat Sasuke kesal. Ia pun membaca buku pelajaran yang ia bawa.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Pintu kelas itu pun terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang tampak terburu-buru, sepertinya ia terlambat.

" _G-gomen_ , aku terlambat." ia pun akhirnya buka suara untuk menghilangkan keheningan kelas akibat kehadiran dirinya.

Gadis itu segera mencari tempat duduk, ia benar-benar bingung mau duduk dimana. Semua tempat hampir terisi.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanyanya pada seorang siswi yang duduk sendirian disana.

"Ini untuk temanku yang sekarang tidak masuk."

"M-maaf!" ia hampir putus asa, di kelas ini apakah ada yang peduli padanya?

"Hei, kau!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki yang memanggilnya. merasa penasaran, gadis itu menengok ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang lelaki tampan yang duduk di belakang sendirian.

"Duduklah disini."

Seluruh kelas menengok ke arah gadis itu tak percaya, gadis itu hanya melamun menatap oniksnya.

"Kau mau duduk dimana selain disini?"

"I-iya!"

Gadis bermanik indigo tersebut langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke, dan seketika semua siswi di kelas itu memandang cemburu kepada perempuan dengan bermarga Hyuuga itu. ia terkenal sebagai murid yang sering terlambat, dan sering remedial. dan herannya, kenapa ia masih ada disini? Apalagi duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"A-arigatou Uchiha- _san_ ," ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

"Hn. Panggil saja aku Sasuke." Sasuke pun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Tentu Sasuke- _kun_ , oh ya namaku Hyuuga Hinata," gadis bernama Hinata itu pun membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu."

 _Jleb_

Sejak saat itu, Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan. Namun Hinata 'terpaksa' harus berterima kasih karena ialah Hinata masih bisa duduk di kelas ini.

Hari demi hari mereka lewati dengan diam. Tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari mulut mereka, setiap hari suasana dipenuhi kecanggungan. Hinata merasa tak pantas ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, apalagi ancaman _fangirl_ yang membuatnya harus selalu pulang telat.

Tetapi suatu ketika Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang fansnya kira, pada saat itu Hinata mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mencari sesuatu yang sedang ia perlukan.

Pelajaran saat itu adalah matematika. Pelajaran dengan guru paling _killer_ di KHS, yaitu Anko- _sensei_. Semua yang tak bersalah akan menjadi salah di depan matanya. Bayangkan, apalagi seseorang yang berurusan dengannya.

Di saat Anko- _sensei_ sedang menerangkan materi di depan kelas, Hinata justru panik. Karena saat itu ia tidak membawa satu pun alat tulis, oh _kami-sama_ lebih baik dia mati sekarang.

"Sa-sakura- _chan_ , apa kau membawa pulpen lagi?" tanyanya kepada orang yang di sebelah barisannya.

"Maaf Hinata, aku hanya membawa satu."

"K-kalau begitu terima kasih," Hinata pun semakin panik. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika ia dikeluarkan dari kelas Anko- _sensei._

"Kau bisa pinjam punyaku dulu," tiba-tiba Sasuke menawarkannya pulpen miliknya. Hinata sempat terdiam sebentar, ia tahu pulpen itu adalah satu-satunya yang Sasuke bawa.

"Lalu, nanti bagaimana kau menulis Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak masalah. aku sudah tahu, jadi aku tidak perlu menuliskannya lagi. Tidak sepertimu bukan?"

Hinata sekilas tersenyum, ia sama sekali tidak sakit hati akibat ucapannya. Hinata pelan-pelan terbiasa oleh semua sifat Sasuke, bahkan mungkin lebih dari penggemarnya.

Walaupun semua penggemar Sasuke tahu semua kebiasaan Sasuke mulai dari makanan favorit, warna, nama orang tua. Hinata lebih tahu apa yang terdapat di dalam hati Sasuke.

Kejadian aneh nan manis itu ternyata tidak berakhir. di jam pelajaran kedua, pelajaran pada saat itu adalah olahraga. Pelajaran kelemahannya Hinata, apalagi materi pada saat itu adalah bola basket.

Hinata hanya terdiam di tengah lapangan. Menanti siapapun orang yang berbaik hati membagi bola basket kepadanya. tapi anehnya setiap bola mengarah ke Hinata, ia selalu saja menghindar.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, Sasuke seperti bak bintang saja. Semua penggemarnya melihat Sasuke beraksi. Ada yang berteriak seperti orang gila, ada juga yang pingsan.

Sejujurnya Hinata juga memandangi Sasuke dari jauh. Sejak saat itu jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang saat menatapnya. Entah mengapa Hinata benar-benar tidak sadar telah memandangi Sasuke sejauh ini, sampai sebuah bola mengarah kepadanya.

"AWAS!" ucap semua orang yang berada di lapangan itu kepada Hinata.

 _Bugh.._

Terlambat, Hinata pingsan di tempat setelah diterjang bola basket yang mengarah ke kepalanya.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, ia pun berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia kini terbaring di uks setelah insiden bola basket tadi, dan tersadar setelah lima menit kemudian.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, kau ini bodoh sekali."

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Terlihat seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, _sensei_ memintaku untuk menemanimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"M-maafkan aku selalu merepotkanmu, hanya kaulah yang saat ini pengertian padaku." Kata Hinata sambil mengelap air matanya yang hampir terjatuh karena terharu.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin perhatian denganmu. Karena aku saja tidak ada orang yang mengerti aku." Ucapnya lirih membuat Hinata kaget dan kemudian bola mata lavendernya membulat.

"Tidak Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mempunyai banyak penggemar yang selalu memperhatikanmu-"

"Mereka kan hanya memperhatikanku, tidak peduli aku ini adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak mengenali orang tuanya." Potong Sasuke dengan tenang, ia pun tertawa dengan pahitnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Dari aku kecil sampai sekarang ini, aku sama sekali tidak akrab dengan orang tuaku." Hinata terdiam murung, Hinata tak bermaksud membuat Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersenyum yang membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hinata pun menggenggam tangan kekar Sasuke, entah mengapa jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang.

"Bicaralah pada mereka Sasuke-kun, aku yakin mereka adalah orang tua yang baik."

.

.

.

"Tou- _san_ , aku perlu bicara denganmu." Ucap Sasuke pada ayahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke kini sudah berada di Uchiha Corp, salah satu perusahaan besar yang ada di jepang. Entah mengapa hati nuraninya tergerak untuk mengikuti saran Hinata.

"Sasuke. Apa kau tidak lihat, ayahmu sedang sibuk," Fugaku sama sekali tidak menatap anaknya, matanya hanya terpaku pada layar komputer miliknya.

"Kau tidak ingin bicara ataupun melihat anakmu sekilas?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal. yang ia mau adalah orang tuanya melihatnya sebagai anak, seperti hubungan antara anak dan orang tua biasanya.

"Dengar Sasuke, apapun akan aku berikan. Apa uang sakumu kurang banyak?" ayahnya sejenak menghela napas, wajahnya masih datar menatap Sasuke.

"Apa! Bukan, maksudku-"

"Tenang saja, nanti akan kukirimkan. Asal kau tidak menggangguku," Potong Fugaku dengan santainya, oniks Sasuke seketika membulat. Menatap wajah ayahnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau sungguh bukan ayahku."

Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya itu, ia pun membanting pintu dengan keras sehingga semua karyawan disana menatapnya bingung.

.

.

Hari ini kelakuan Sasuke sungguh sangat aneh. Hinata merasakannya pada saat belajar tadi, wajahnya lebih murung dari biasanya. ia berpikir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke.

Pada saat pulang sekolah, terlihat Hinata berlari mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya, Hinata tidak mengerti. pada saat ia mencoba bertanya, Sasuke justru diam menyimpan masalahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" kini Hinata berjalan di samping Sasuke. Ia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan laki-laki bermarga Uchiha tersebut, walau napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Lanjut Hinata khawatir.

"Mereka bukan orang tuaku, selama ini aku hidup sebatang kara." Sasuke pun tersenyum pahit yang membuat Hinata semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke- _kun_. tenang saja, kau tidak sendiri ada aku di sini. Kita sama, dan sebenarnya aku mencintaimu." Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wajah Hinata.

"Kau mencintaiku? Heh.. tidak mungkin," ucap Sasuke remeh dan berjalan mendahului Hinata, Hinata pun berusaha menggapai tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu, aku tahu aku memang tidak pantas. Tapi hatiku selalu sakit di saat menahannya Sasuke- _kun_ ," Hinata pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke sambil memohon.

"Tidak, kau pasti tidak mencintaiku dan kita tidak sama. Sekarang selamat tinggal." Sasuke kini memang benar-benar ingin lari dari hadapan Hinata.

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun-_ "

"Sudah kubilang, kita ini tidak sama. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau pergi dari hadapanku?!" potong Sasuke dengan berteriak kencang yang membuat Hinata kaget.

"A-apa?"

"Pergi, jangan pernah kau temui aku lagi!" Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang kini menatap punggungnya menjauh dengan sedih.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya dalam hati tak percaya, terlihat jelas manik lavendernya berkaca-kaca sampai sebuah cairan bening mengaliri pipi porselennya.

Hinata pun mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke sambil mengelap air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Hinata pun berjalan sambil terisak, suara tangisan itu menggema di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menghela napas. ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Hinata sampai sejauh ini. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata, karena ia takut Hinata akan terluka hanya karena masalahnya.

Masih terdengar langkah gontai kaki milik sang gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu, Sasuke pun mengacak kepala ravennya frustasi. Gadis itu benar-benar merepotkan, Sasuke jadi khawatir dan bermaksud untuk membalikkan badannya melihat keadaan gadis itu.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke kala ia menengok kebelakang, terlihat sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menuju Hinata yang sedang menyeberangi jalan sambil menangis.

"Tidak, HINATA!"

"Eh!?"

" _ **TINNNNNN"**_

Bugh…

.

.

.

.

.

Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya, memperlihatkan mata oniksnya yang tajam. Pikirannya mulai menerka-nerka, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Ia pun mulai berusaha untuk duduk di kasur yang bukan miliknya itu. Namun sebuah tangan besar menghalanginya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

" _Tou-san_?"

Terlihat wajah kecemasan seorang ayah kala pemuda raven itu menatapnya. dan ternyata tidak hanya ada ayah, ibunya pun ada di sana menatap wajah anaknya dengan khawatir.

"Sasuke? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ibunya pun memeluknya begitu ia mendengar suara sang anak, terdengar tangis yang Mikoto tenggelamkan di bahu Sasuke.

" _Kaa-san_."

"Kami sungguh menyesal telah menjadi orang tua yang buruk Sasuke. maafkan kami," kata Fugaku dengan lirih, ucapan ayahnya ini memang terdengar tidak berbohong.

Namun bagi Sasuke semua ucapan ayahnya itu terlambat. Sasuke menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan semua amarahnya. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Di saat seperti ini kalian baru memperhatikanku, kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku? Hidup sendirian sementara kalian berlomba mencari kekayaan?!" amarah Sasuke kini tak dapat dihindar lagi, sehingga Mikoto pun bersusah payah menenangkan anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kami bukan orang tua yang baik Sasuke, tapi kau anak yang baik. Memang tidak ada yang mengerti denganmu, namun kau anak yang pengertian," ucap Mikoto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba meredam amarah Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan ibunya, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan segala omongan yang terlontar dari mulut orang tuanya.

"Ibumu benar Sasuke, kau berbeda dengan kami. Kau mempunyai hati yang tulus. aku bahkan tidak menyangka, kau mau menyelamatkan teman perempuanmu." Sambung Fugaku setuju.

"Teman perempuanku? Hinata,"

"Benar sayang, jika kau ingin dimengerti orang lain. Itu berawal dari bagaimana dari sikap pengertianmu terhadap orang lain."

Sasuke pun terdiam, ia mengangguk mengerti. Mikoto pun memeluknya dan dibalasnya dengan hangat.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu sang idola para siswi KHS tidak masuk karena kecelakaan, tentu kembalinya ia pasti sangat disambut meriah. Terutama Hinata, yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke.

Hinata kini sedang duduk terdiam di belakang sendirian. Ia sesekali menengok ke kursi sebelahnya dimana biasanya terlihat seorang laki-laki yang telah memikat hatinya.

Sampai sebuah teriakan gadis-gadis di luar kelas mengagetkannya. membuat Hinata berdiri melihat keluar jendela, namun para gadis itu menghalangi pandangannya. Hinata pun semakin penasaran, ada apa di luar.

"Sakura-chan, di luar ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang ingin berlari ke luar kelas.

"Kau tidak tahu Hinata? Sekarang Sasuke- _kun_ telah pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Benarkah?" mata lavender miliknya pun membulat, seketika ia pun tersenyum.

"Ayo kita lihat!" Sakura pun menarik tangan Hinata ke luar kelas, tadinya ia ingin menolak. Namun karena tenaga Sakura yang kuat, Hinata pun ke luar kelas dengan terpaksa.

Sampai di luar kelas, mereka berdua tak melihat sosok yang diharapkan. Terlalu banyak gadis-gadis di sana. Hinata pun berusaha untuk melihat seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan walaupun harus terpaksa berdesakan.

Belum sampai ke kelas, Sasuke sudah dikerubungi oleh para fansnya yang merindukan sosoknya. Mereka ada yang langsung bertanya tentang keadaannya, sampai-sampai ada yang memberikannya hadiah untuk cepat sembuh.

Namun Sasuke sadar, bukan ini yang cari. Ia tidak ingin diperhatikan, ia ingin dimengerti. Yang ia cari adalah seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya, seseorang yang selalu mengerti keadaannya. Ialah yang ia cari.

"Hinata."

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke mengabaikan segala pujian tentangnya. Ia berlari dari para penggemarnya demi mencari gadis itu. saat sudah di depan kelas, terlihat gadis berambut indigo dengan manik lavendernya menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau sembuh Sasuke-kun, syukurlah. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku," ucap Hinata terisak sambil menyeka air mata kerinduannya.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke memelukanya erat, ini sungguh membuatnya kaget sampai-sampai Hinata pun wajahnya memerah. Seketika semua fans Sasuke berteriak histeris.

"Maafkan aku Hinata."

"Sudahlah Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan dipikirkan. Yang peting kau selamat," Hinata pun membalas pelukkan Sasuke dengan hangat. Sebuah pelukkan sederhana namun tulus apa adanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Oke Yuko bawa fict gaje lagi, mudah-mudahan para senpai mau ngasih krisar untuk Yuko supaya tulisan Yuko lebih baik lagi. terus Yuko ucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang udah ngereview, read, fav, and follow fict Yuko sebelumnya. maaf Yuko belum bisa ngelanjutin, Yuko sibukk XD

Sampai jumpa!


End file.
